Mirror, two of one reflection
by Color and Light
Summary: Remus Lupin. the werewolf we all know and love. (Or at least some of us.) But what if I told you he had a brother. A twin infact? This is his story. This is a VERY strong pg-13. COMPELETE


Hey I was in a real angst mood so I wrote this. Special thanks to Feigned Song and my friend Snuffles (no not THE snuffles) and um here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CYNDI LAUPER. OR REMUS *hehe imagine the things I would do to him….*

Untitled

Remus Lupin…the werewolf we all know and love. (Or at least some of us do.) But what if we told you he had a brother, a twin in fact. Romulus Lupin… This is his story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hid behind the tree while my brother Remus ran around looking for me.

"I'm going to get you Romey!"

We laughed and played, barley at the age of eight in our garden. Finally Remus tagged me after wrestling awhile we sat back against a tree. We laughed until we fell asleep before that I remember what we said: 

"Romey?"

"Yeah Rem?"

"We'll always be together right?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause you're my best friend…" and we fell asleep. Two innocent children who had no idea of the troubles we would go throughout our lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

6 years later.

"SHUT UP REMUS!"

"NO I WON'T!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE KNOWING MY OWN TWIN! WORKS FOR VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!"

He just did not get it. Voldemort would come into power; the only way to survive was to side with him. 

"Remus! It's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord takes over! If we wish to survive we must join with him. Come with me!"

"No."

With all the strength I had, I flung the wooden chair at the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces. My chest heaved. I turned to leave.

"Romulus if you go to him, the moment you step out that door, I will never speak with you again nor contact you. In fact I will no longer recognize you as my brother or remember your face."

"Then look in the mirror." And I left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

10 more years pass…

Ten years I have been in the Dark Lords service. Ten years of torture and pain, not just to his victims but myself as well…

The Dark Lord has heard of the Prophecy. He is going to that boy Potter's home tonight. Pettigrew was their secret keeper. I know that after tonight he will be ruler, a megalomaniac, after he kills that boy. The one thing standing in the way. As told by the Prophecy. 

I can't bare it any longer. I have been through 10 years of this shit; I wish I had listened to my brother now. 

I take my knife, how much blood had I spilled with it? My wand is in the other room. I must do this now before I stop too scared.

I take the knife and feel the delicious pain as I slice it into both my wrists. I watch as the crimson blood runs down my arms, after a minuet I collapse to the floor, of blood loss. It is draining out of me… like a river from a lake. I'm deathly pale I see it in the mirror. I watch myself die. 

I hear cries of triumph through the streets, "He is dead is dead! He who-must-not-be-named! Defeated by the Potter boy!" Shooting stars appear. Owls flutter everywhere. 

The irony of this makes me laugh and cry at the same time.

Darkness is on the corners of my vision. It is too late to back out now. I am floating, dizzy, floating into death…

The last thing I see is Remus dying in the mirror…_no not Remus…me._

I die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus could not hold his enjoyment; he could not stay mad at his brother forever. He was part of the Order. Now that Voldemort was gone he could live a safer life. He needed to find his brother… He came upon the house, he burst into Romulus's bedroom, the Death Eater forgotten, twin remembered.

"Romey!" He saw the bed empty then he saw…

He turned his face to the wall.

His brother, death white, lying in a puddle of blood. 

Remus got on his knees, in the blood, crying over his brother's body. 

How long was it, two hours? Three? Before he saw the note on the radiator.

With a trembling hand he took the note into his hand and read it. The perfect writing hardly recognizable through his blurry eyes.

__

Remus,

Tonight the Prophecy will be altered. The Dark Lord will kill the Potter family.

He will rule.

I have been through ten years of pain and torture. I wish I had listened to you. Remus I love you brother.

I will always be with you. Just not in this life.

I cannot bare the pain any more. Time separated us and time will put us together again. For eternity. 

I just hope God can forgive my sins. 

I love you Rem. 

Goodbye, Romulus Lupin

P.S. Bury me under our old tree will you? 

And remember next time you want to see me look in the mirror. 

Remus folded up the note and put in in this front breast pocket. He knelt down, crossed himself, and kissed his brother on the brow. "You have my blessing even through death."

Before he left, he turned back and saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Bye Rome."

He left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

60 years later…

Remus looked up and saw Padfoot, Prongs and his brother, in white robes smiling down upon him.

Romulus held out his hand.

"Come on Remus, its time to go home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If you fall I will be there to catch you time after time…"

~Cyndi Lauper~ Time after Time

I know this fic is partially religious but I imagine Remus as Catholic. *Shrugs* I'm Christian my self. Well please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
